


The Midnight Chase

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Midnight Chase, the thoughts and words of all the participants as they race from the palace, while the magic slowly wears off.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Chase

Ella couldn't believe this was truly happening. One minute she had been falling in love with the kindest, most gentle man she'd ever met, and the next she was running through the castle halls, trying to get back to the carriage before the magic wore off.

She had completely lost track of time, which was not that usual for her anymore. Lady Tremaine was always very clear on when everything needed to be done, and if it had been any other moment, surely Ella could have counted on herself to leave on time. But she had been with Prince Kit. And that changed everything. 

She couldn't get the look on his face out of her mind. He had been so confused, so disappointed to find her dashing out just as they had been on the verge of kissing. And oh, how she would have liked to stay. Or at least explain properly. 'Lizards and pumpkins' was not the best explanation in the world, and she'd give anything to tell him the truth. But she knew she couldn't. This had been a one-time thing and she would have to live with that.

But had she truly thought that? When she'd been given the chance to go to the ball to see the dashing Mister Kit again, she had been hoping for... something, right? Something between them. Something meaningful, the same sort of meaningful that they had shared in the forest. And now that she'd gotten it - and perhaps more, even, it felt even more bittersweet to let it go. She took a breath, trying to think of something else as she sat in the carriage, knowing she'd never forget this night.

\---------------------------------

For someone who had never even left the family estate, Mister Goose felt he was handling this night very well. He had been transformed into a human - and not just any human. A human who had been expected to know how to drive a coach! How could he possibly know how to do such a thing? 

But he had done it admirably, surely. No one was complaining, anyway. But as they were rushing out of the castle gates, on their way to the family home again, Mister Goose knew he ahd to be better than admirable. He had to be perfect. He had to get Miss Ella back home before the evil woman with the orange hair noticed her gone. He had to do this, and in order to do so he had to forget the fact that he was actually a bird with no instructions on how to drive a carriage by a very dangerous cliff. 

Somehow, though, he was not afraid. The drive to the castle had been easy enough, so why would the drive back be any harder? Of course those dark, intimidating waves in the ocean below them gave him a pause. But he did his duty perfectly, as he had promised himself he would.

\---------------------------------

Mister Lizard had given Ella a very valuable advice before she had headed for the beautiful palace. He had told the girl to enjoy the fun while it lasted. To get everything out of life. And he was happy he had told her to do so, because he knew she'd taken his advice. Even though she seemed panicked and worried while running over to the carriage, Mister Lizard could see she was happy. Perhaps even in love. And that made Mister Lizard feel like he'd done something right.

During the ride back to the estate, however, Mister Lizard allowed himself a bit of worry. Surely this midnight adventure had been worth all the danger, but if they'd die now, what would it matter that Miss Ella had gotten an hour or two with the man of her dreams?

He knew in his heart, though, that it did matter. Even if he was 'just a lizard', he knew well enough that the most important things in life were happiness and love. And if Ella had been able to experience those things, then it was even worth dying for.

Though.... he really hoped they would not. Mister Lizard felt he had a lot more to offer to the world, and it would do no one any good if they'd fall into the ocean and die.

\---------------------------------

The Grand Duke hated this sort of thing. He hated stupid nonsense like 'true love', which, sadly, was exactly what the future king was always full of. He always spoke of silly things like feelings, adventures, kindness and sincerity. None of those things meant anything when it came to politics! And that was exactly what being royalty was about. Being a very savvy politican who was above everyone else. In the Grand Duke's opinion, Prince Kit was a lousy prince, and he'd be an even worse king.

Still, he did his duty. He got on his horse and rode after this mysterious princess who refused to stop the golden carriage. Why was she in such a hurry? Why would she not stop? If she truly was who she said she was, she had nothing to hide, right?

The Grand Duke rolled his eyes to himself as he continued the journey. Perhaps the princess would get herself killed on the dangerous cliffs. That would solve the problem entirely, and the insufferable Prince Kit could simply marry Princess Chelina. And everything would be exactly as it should.

But for now, the Grand Duke had to play his part. After all, the prince's best friend was on the search party with him, and the Grand Duke was not stupid enough to show his true colors in front of him.

\---------------------------------

The Captain had been having a wonderful time. He had always been a man who enjoyed a bit of fun, and balls and other feasts were the best sort of entertainment. From the moment Kit had reluctantly agreed to it, he had been looking forward to it.

And now he was dashing off, going after the one girl who was running away from Kit. The Captain was sure any other lady in the ball would have been delighted in his company, but not the one he wanted? 

It was not surprising. Kit had always been a bit special, dreaming of unlikely scenarios and doing things that were less than princely, like taking a peaceful walk in the garden instead of planning political alliances. But the Captain loved Kit all the more for it. He was his best and truest friend, had been from childhood. And their friendship had only become stronger during the war they had faced together.

So, if, in order to make Kit happy, he had to chase after the woman of his dreams in the middle of the night, he would do it. Because he knew in his heart that if Kit asked him to go after this woman, it meant that he was falling in love. And that the girl was falling in love with him, too. Because Kit would never force himself on a woman, ever. This was all just one, big, strange situation, and if the Captain had to ride to the very edge of the land to make sense of it, he would.

It was a good thing he was still energetic from all the dancing he'd done. It was going to be a long night.

\---------------------------------

Prince Kit was still standing by the front steps of the palace, holding the glass slipper in his hand. He was uncertain of what he ought to do now. Go back inside? He would be surrounded by the guests of the ball. Go to his chambers? And be alone with his thoughts of the mystery princess? No. He did not want that. 

Because despite his best hopes, he was uncertain of why she had left. Had she not liked him after all? It was possible. Though he hoped it was not the case. Because the connection he had felt between them, it had been real. And even more so, it had been mutual. If, after finding her, she would no longer want him, he would understand. But he had to find her first.

So he sat on the steps of the castle, sighing to himself. It was true, what the Captain had said. He had managed to fall for the one girl who'd run away from him. But it seemed exactly like something he'd do. He chuckled at his own stubborness, thanking himself and everyone he knew for making the ball happen. Because despite this outcome, if he had not attended, he would not have seen that beautiful, kind girl again.

And not seeing her again... it seemed like the worst fate possible. So Kit waited, sitting on the steps, hoping that by the end of the night, he could look upon her face again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this fic is a bit of a mess but I had fun writing it :)


End file.
